


BURN THE BRIDGE

by SereneSorrow



Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Bargo comes to his senses and gets more involved in the fight that has broken out between Noel and Selby, because he can't just stand idly by and let his best friend get hurt!
Relationships: Bargo & Selby
Kudos: 10





	BURN THE BRIDGE

**Author's Note:**

> This story changes how the fight between Noel and Selby turned out in canon, because why not? Oh that poor murderous witch-eating dragon!
> 
> So, I've gotten just a little confused over some of the character names' spellings, since after reading the BURN THE WITCH chapter I've been looking at the bleach.wikia pages for it and they spell the names differently, but I wrote down all the character names and some world facts while I was reading the chapter itself which would therefore be the correct spelling, and I think I used that (correct) spelling of the names for this story but if not then eh~.

"Panty attack!" Bargo shouted suddenly, lunging at Noel and grabbing her around the waist as she raised her pipe toward his friend, the dragon.

Before she could fire the attack she had planned Bargo tackled her to the ground and wrestled the pipe out of her hands. If he hadn't been so freaked out about everything happening to him today he'd be freaking out over actually having successfully grabbed Noel in all her South Braxton High schoolgirl uniform wearing glory! Alas, even the way her long black hair splayed out around her head on the ground couldn't distract him from trying to save his friend.

"Selby run!" Bargo shouted, turning toward the dark dragon with his spindly little wings.

Bargo still couldn't believe that his long-time friend had been revealed as a dragon with a strange corkscrew head and tentacles, but Bargo wasn't going to let appearances bother him. He disentangled himself from Noel and stood, turning to Selby and starting to walk to him.

"What?" The dragon asked more to himself than the human, his attack against the witches paused at the human's strange actions.

"I know you want to be immortal but please, I don't want you to die!" Bargo screamed as Noel picked herself up and started after him.

"You've been my closest friend for ten years! I don't want to lose you!" Bargo explained. "Please, don't get yourself killed like this!"

Selby had been there for everything that had ever happened to him, Bargo had come to him with problems, shared painful memories and endured all of life's great adventures (at least the one's you'd normally have by 17) with him. Bargo couldn't imagine his life without Selby in it, and Noel may be a pretty girl but you had to put your brother before a girl whose underwear you wanted to see.

Selby stared down at the stupid human he'd lived beside for the last ten years, wondering how stupid Bargo could be. The human found out that he was a dragon and was still speaking as though they were childhood friends, as though he hadn't been wearing Bargo's friend's corpse for all these years and just pretending to be the same boy to avoid detection. It hadn't meant anything... they weren't _friends_.

Dragons weren't _friends_ with humans. Not dragons like him...

"Bargo you idiot!" Noel shouted from behind him.

Just as Noel was about to tackle Bargo to get her pipe back Selby darted forward and wrapped one tentacle around Bargo, spreading his spindly little wings and taking to the air with the foolish human that still claimed him as a friend.

"You'll regret this, human." Selby muttered, Bargo probably couldn't even hear the words over the rushing of wind around them.

Bargo flailed a bit (more than a bit) in his grip as he flew rapidly (faster than a speeding train) across the city and then out of town (the only home Bargo had ever known).

When Selby touched down in Manchester and tossed Bargo aside he was still clutching the pipe he'd taken from Noel in one freezing cold hand, and he stumbled to the ground after the chilling flight.

"Selby?" Bargo stuttered as the dragon lept into the air again.

"Selby!" Bargo called after him, shocked all over again at apparently being abandoned.

Bargo sat on the hill where Selby had left him and stared out at the unfamiliar city, wondering what to do. How he was going to get home and what Noel was going to do to him for stealing her weird... horn thing were the two biggest questions he contemplated. As far as he was concerned, Selby was still his best friend, even if he had just ditched him here. Barlgo didn't have any regrets in saving his best friend's life, not after everything they'd been through together, even if Selby wasn't the same kid who had saved him when they were seven.

Still lost in contemplation hours later Bargo didn't notice at first that someone was approaching him where he sat on the cold, and a tad muddy, hill. When a shadow fell over him Bargo looked up at another man who stood scowling at him.

"Oh... uh, sorry?" Bargo asked, unsure why the man was staring at him. _'Is this hill off-limits or something?'_ He wondered.

"You're still just sitting there? Jeez Bargo, you're going to catch a cold or something. Come on, already." Selby said through the body of a different person.

"Selby?" Bargo asked, the same question he'd been asking all afternoon it seemed.

"Tch. Are you an idiot? I said come on." Selby pulled his stupid human friend up from the dirt and dragged him back to the new body's flat, prepared _not_ to answer his questions if he asked about the new body Selby had found.

Bargo stared at Selby as he was led by the hand into a flat he'd never seen before, his friend had the same coloring, dark hair and brown eyes, but he was slimmer. Less muscular and only half an inch taller than Bargo himself now. It was strange and he found himself thoroughly confused because he knew that Selby must have possessed some other corpse, but it wasn't like whoever it was had been using their body anymore and Selby had to hide from people like, like Noel. Selby was his friend, and Bargo shook off thoughts about Noel as Selby pulled him down a brief hallway and tossed him in the bath to get cleaned up. The door slammed closed in his face and Bargo pulled himself together enough to wrestle himself out of his cold clothes and under the hot water.

"So are you... going to try to eat witches still?" Bargo asked his friend over dinner, a limp salad and leftover pizza that had been in the refrigerator.

"What, you think I don't want to be immortal just because I don't want you dead?" Selby asked as he ate his own slice of pizza. "Dream on, if there's a way to become immortal I'll find it!" Selby announced, secretly deciding that immortality might not be any fun without his friend by his side and wondering if there was a way for a human to be immortal too.

"I think maybe there's as much a chance of that as there is of me _ever_ seeing Noel's panties now." Bargo mused quietly as he contemplated his pizza in the companionable silence that filled their new flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Selby takes over a new identity, finds a new identity for Bargo too, they live a different life, and if dragons or witches bother them again then Bargo still has the pipe he stole from Noel, assuming that he can figure out how to use it as a weapon of some sort. Yay really weird friendships!! :D
> 
> Anyway, I know the bleach.wiki says that Noel and Nini use guns, but when they open the coin gate they use the gun backwards like a pipe and they ARE in the PIPERS division so I always thought of it as a pipe so that's what I went with in this story.


End file.
